Unlikely, Though Not Impossible
by 4getTHISsong
Summary: Bruce Banner didn't know what hit him. Hulk/Felicia Yeah, I ship weird stuff. Don't remind me oTL


Bruce Banner didn't know what hit him. He just woke up one morning to find himself shirtless, pants torn to shreds, and lying face down on the ground. His head and body ached as the man attempted to stand on his wobbly feet. He recognized the surroundings as his own living room, just as neat and well-kept as when he left it. Bruce rubbed his face, feeling the marks that the rough carpet had pressed into his cheeks and soreness that came along with it.

"Hulk." he groaned, pulling off his ruined jeans.

"It's always Hulk."

He made his way into the bedroom, tossing his pants next to the hamper as he prepared himself for a much needed shower. But his eye caught a glimpse of blue that darted under the covers of his bed. Unlike the rest of his apartment, the bed was messy and unmade. A crumpled mass lay beneath the sheets, moving ever so slowly. Bruce just hoped he didn't do anything crazy. It was unlikely, in his opinion, for a giant, green, monster to charm a woman into bed. Unlikely, though not impossible.

Bruce approached the lump of bed sheets; gently pulling them away to reveal a full head of blue hair, little cat ears, and wide eyes.

"Oh...good m-morning." he stuttered, his hands immediately reaching over his crotch to censor the indecency of his already shredded briefs.

Felicia looked down curiously as the man took a step back. Stretching lazily, her tail slips out from beneath the covers and latches on to the man's wrist. With a yelp of surprise, Bruce Banner was dragged onto the bed where soft paws awaited him.

Felicia lifted herself up, locking her long legs around Banner's waist and pulling him closer. She lets her arms rest on his shoulders, grinning when she felt large hands make their way across her bare back. The woman purrs, pressing her nose against the man's neck and breathing in the scent of this undiscovered side of the Hulk she knew.

"We didn't..." Banner began, trailing off as he sat himself up on the bed with Felicia still clinging onto him.

"We didn't...partake in any...promiscuous activities...right?"

The woman laughs, throwing her head back and letting her long blue hair fall into her face.

"Those are some big words, Hulky." she says, letting her forehead touch his.

"Nothing happened. The big, green, side of your personality just let me crash here for the night after we fought that ugly Skrull thingy."

Bruce looks up, their eyes meeting for the first time that morning.

"Did we catch-"

"He got away." she says quickly, letter her head drop on to his shoulder.

There was a silence that followed. The kind of silence that was just accepted by everyone, like it was needed. Neither felt awkward or uncomfortable, if anything this all felt familiar to them in a sense. Like sitting on Bruce's bed practically half naked and holding on to one another was a daily routine. Even Banner, who was initially shocked by Felicia's presence, had grown quite comfortable with her there.

"So...we didn't do anything?"

His companion shakes her head, her tail moving back and forth only to occasionally shift the sheets here and there with a soft rustling noise.

"Do you want to do something?" she mutters, blue eyes traveling down Banner's chest.

Bruce could feel his face become red and hot, immediately trying to hide it by pushing them both down on the bed and pressing his face deep into the soft laughed again, louder than before. She presses her mouth onto his shoulder, humming softly as she awaited for an answer.

"Is that a yes?" she purrs, letting her paws run down his back and play with what was left of his underwear.

Bruce shivers, abandoning his hiding spot to stare helplessly at her. Did he really have any other options? And if he did, did he even want to take those options? His eyes close as she craned her neck forward, pressing her lips against his in the gentlest fashion.

"Hulk score." she murmurs, letting her tongue slip out and administer a playful lick.

Banner pulls the silky sheets over their heads, engulfing them in complete darkness as the two of them blocked out the reality that awaited them outside of the apartment.

"Hulk sexiest there is."

~(A/N)~

I just put up a little something, seeing I forgot I had this account XD (DAMN YOU HIGH SCHOOL!). Yeah, I ship some weird stuff oTL Really I had no idea who Felicia, Morrigan, Hsien Ko etc. were until Fate of Two Worlds. I believe NighStalkers was before my time. Sorry to all the hardcore Capcom fans XD Though I really do like her character and design a lot :) Read up on NightStalkers and really, it sounds like a cool game. More fanfics to come, hope you enjoyed this one for the time being 3


End file.
